Never Let Me Go
by Havenly
Summary: Sent back in time by a deceased wizard, Hermione changes everything and in the meanwhile finds herself falling in love with the Wizarding World's biggest player. Time Travel. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Never Let Me Go**  
>Couple: <strong>Hermione/Sirius**  
>Rating: <strong>M, for later chapters.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Really, I wish I did, but I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter One**

"Hermione!"

Her head jerked at the sound of her name and she looked over to see Harry running toward her. Screams and battle cries filled the air, sounds that should have never been heard at the school, and yet they were. At the beginning of the battle you could tell the difference between the Light and Dark merely by the spells that were cast. But as the war raged on and stunners no longer had the desired result, the Killing Curse was being thrown precariously on both sides.

Hermione was Gryffindor enough to admit she'd had her fair share of using it, even though it sickened her to know she'd killed someone, whether they were good or bad. She had taken the lives of many Death Eaters, but for every Death Eater she killed it seemed two more would take it's place. She had properly lost count of the bodies as she fought tooth and nail for her life and the lives of her friends.

It had only been seconds, but it was a couple seconds too late with her attention caught and her guard down. The last thing Hermione saw was Harry's horrified expression and a white flash so bright she had to close her eyes.

She expected pain. Horrible, unbridled pain that far surpassed that of the Cruciatus. Either that, or death. However, her breathing was just as ragged as before and while she wasn't in the throws of extreme pain, her muscles ached. She didn't know how long she'd just stood there, but slowly she started to register something she least expected...

Total silence.

Not one scream, cry, or moan. Not the swish of a wand or the sound of running foot steps. Hell, Hermione couldn't even feel the wind on her face for that matter, and the smell of death no longer permitted the air.

With caution, Hermione opened one eye. What she saw surprised her enough to open the other immediately and she turned around, wand raised. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest and her hands shook. _Where the bloody hell am I?_

It looked familiar. Like a train station. King's Cross, maybe? Only it was white. Stark white. Everything, from the floors to the ceilings. Not to mention, it was empty. Not another soul in sight.

"I'm dead," it was a whisper, but that didn't stop it from echoing and making Hermione cringe.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Miss Granger."

Hermione shrieked, spinning around on the spot and pointing her wand at the overly familiar voice of... of... Albus Dumbledore?

"Hello again, Miss Granger," he smiled at her, and she didn't miss the twinkle in his eye.

She felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Oh, surely, she was dead. There was no other explanation. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, noticing the slight tremble of her bottom lip as she said his name.

"Yes," he smiled and then looked at the tip of her wand pointed at him. Hermione quickly lowered it. "I assure you, you are not dead."

"Then how-"

"How am I here? How are you here?"

Hermione nodded. "Is this all happening in my mind?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore shook his head and he didn't disguise the sadness that suddenly came to his eyes. To Hermione, it was as clear as day. "You see, Miss Granger, you wouldn't be here now if the war ended in our favor."

Talk about having the wind knocked out of her? Hermione felt like someone had just doused her with ice water. "Then... Harry? Ron?" The sudden hysteria started in her chest and nearly spread like fiendfyre if it weren't for the man before her shaking his head.

"Currently, don't exit here," Dumbledore assured and Hermione felt herself become confused. _Where is here, exactly? _She so desperately wanted to ask, but he continued to talk before she could get a single word out. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid I must ask a favor of you. A very dangerous favor," he admitted and Hermione was only a little worried about what this favor could possibly be.

There were so many question whirling around her mind, but she could only think of one to ask, as Dumbledore looked down the long stretch of white before them, "What is it, Professor?"

Hermione couldn't calculate how long they stood there, but she never took her eyes off the former Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards the world had ever known. The haunted look in his eyes told Hermione he knew far too much about things no one should know of. And for a moment she wondered...

It startled her when he suddenly turned and his hands gripped her shoulders, not painfully, but nevertheless firm. "You must change it. All of it," he said, his eyes looking so intensely into hers, showing so much emotion, that Hermione could only nod. "Do you understand what I am saying, Miss Granger?" he asked, but didn't giver her room to answer. "You must stop Tom before he ever makes it into the house."

His stare was piercing, but Hermione could only look at him incredulously, as just what he was suggesting took root. "Professor..." she shook her head, nearly at a loss for words, but she managed to spit them out anyway. "Bad things happen to those who meddle with time."

"Bad things will happen if you don't, Hermione," he informed her, suddenly looking twice his age.

She turned away from him, looking at all the white surrounding her, she had all the right in the world to think she was dead. And it was still a possibility. She was in a modeled King's Cross Station with Albus Dumbledore, for god sake! This couldn't be real...

Hermione snorted. But, of course, it was. Witches and Wizards, vampires and werewolves, goblins and elves... All real. She still pinched herself, just to make sure, and the sharp pain made her accept things a little easier.

With a sigh, she turned back to face the deceased wizard. "Are you saying that if I don't go back... He will win? That Harry, Ron- everyone will die?"

His silence was answer enough.

Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she had within herself, she squared her shoulders and looked Albus Dumbledore in the eye, putting on a mighty front even as she felt like curling up in a corner and crying. "What am I suppose to do?"

"What you've been doing most of the day, Miss Granger," he said with a sad smile. "Ridding the world of evil."

Then he waved his hand and in a blink, King's Cross was gone. The feeling was so startling as color bled into her vision and a whole new scenery presented itself. She felt like her legs would give way beneath her and she grabbed a hold of the nearest object. Which happened to be the side of a building.

She shut her eyes when things blurred and she counted back from ten, leaning against the wall for support while she adjusted to everything. Hermione knew she should probably get moving, but she felt like the cold night air would no sooner whisk her away if she did. So much had happened in such little time, if time even existed wherever she had been just moments ago.

One thing she was sure of, dead or not, Dumbledore had set her on a mission. Most likely a suicidal one, at that. Because really, _Hermione Granger_ going up against _Lord Voldemort_ alone? It would have been comical if it weren't so real. She didn't have Harry or Ron. While she was the brains of the trio, Hermione knew that on her own she probably couldn't do a damn thing.

But, she would try.

For Harry. For Ron. For everyone. She had to.

With a deep breath, Hermione opened her eyes and was met with a very familiar scene. An empty rural village square with a post office just ahead and a church on the other side. She stared a long while at the graveyard, until the slam of a door just to her right startled her and laughter permitted the air. She'd been leaning against the pub.

Watching a couple of drunks make there way down the street arm-in-arm, singing off key to a song that was so butchered she couldn't recognize it, Hermione opted to head in the other direction.

Taking in the cool night air, her body no longer felt like it would crumble. She held onto her wand (or the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange) for dear life, as she watched everything with a suspicious frown, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She could do this. She had to try, at the very least. No matter how terrified she truly was.

The thought was quickly tossed away. Scared, yes. However, she couldn't mull it over without becoming absolutely mental. And that was all she needed in a time like this. To become emotionally unstable, would send her six feet under before she even got a chance. An early grave if there ever was one.

Hermione came to a stop, knowing her destination by memory, however looking before her, the cottage was nowhere to be seen. Before confusion could settle in, Hermione remembered a key fact. The Potter's had been hiding under the _Fidelius_ charm, putting their lives in the hands of a friend who had turned on them a year before this mess occurred. Today, however, Peter Pettigrew's betrayal was set in stone. And if her attempt did anything, hopefully it would bring that to life instead of sending an innocent man to jail. Or maybe even give Harry the life he never had...

Hermione suddenly wondered if she should hide, but looking around she decided it would probably be better to stay out in the open. Surprise Voldemort, catch him off guard. Because, he definitely wouldn't be expecting some girl hanging out in front of the Potter's home waiting for him.

At that thought, the loud _crack_ of apparition echoed in her ears. She wanted so badly to close her eyes and wish it were all a dream, but looking up- _Nope, this was no dream._

The cloaked figure paused for only a second, and Hermione's grip tightened on the wand when she heard the sinister chuckle.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise," his voice was like a hiss, so snake-like that she wondered if his appearance had altered, yet. She couldn't see, of course, with the hood over his head, hiding him like a coward. "And a mere slip of a girl, too. Seems you've had a run in with my death eaters."

"They didn't tell me you liked to talk," the words came out before she could really process them, and disdainfully too. Her mind told her she was crazy, but the sight of Voldemort before her brought on every last feeling she'd had for him over the passed seven or so years. She hated this man. Despised him. Thought him a right hypocrite too. What with all his talk of blood purity, when he was a measly half-blood to begin with. He had ruined so many lives all in the name of power. She wanted nothing more than to see him dead. "Like to hear the sound of your own voice, do you?"

"Why you- _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego!_"

And the duel started.

Hermione couldn't tell if it lasted minutes or hours. But, soon enough she was feeling weak deflecting his spells and curses. She ducked behind a gate, eyes wide with her wand shaking in one trembling hand as the other held her side. _Sectumsempra._ It was the one spell of his that had gotten through, nicking her with a nasty laceration that was bleeding all too fast. She was rather surprised he hadn't killed her yet, but she wasn't taking it as an ego boost. No. Then she was surely dead.

His chuckle made her cringe, as if a million beetles were crawling over her body. "Giving up so soon," his voice was full of amusement and Hermione allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, resting her forehead against the cold brick of the gate, her breath coming out in small puffs of fog. She hadn't been able to get one spell through his defenses, now she was injured and it was getting worse by the second. "I could do this all night, girl! However, I have other business to attend to. So, let's hurry it up, hm?"

Hermione looked down at her side. Blood soaking through her jumper and spreading onto her jacket and jeans. There was too much blood, she no longer had a fighting chance. And the funny thing was, she couldn't feel any pain.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought looking up at the cloudless night sky.

Her eyes then fell to the ripple in the air where the Potter's cottage should be. Dread. Complete and utter dread filled her at the sight of a man, a man that looked way too much like her Harry. He spared her a fleeting glance of concern, before his gaze caught hold of the megalomaniac who had come there for him and his family.

"No," she wanted to shout, but her feeble attempt at talking was only a whisper that the wind quickly blew away. James had his wand out, ready to protect his family as he faced Voldemort and Hermione shook her head. She tried pulling herself up, trying to stand, but was instantly put down by the pain. Oh, the pain. It made her so dizzy, she fell back against the small gate. Her eyes nearly rolling back into her head.

No! She had to get up! She had to help James Potter! Protect him. Protect his wife and Harry, dammit! But no matter how much her mind screamed, her body didn't move. It was almost as if she were petrified. She knew better, though. The blood loss was too great and she was easily slipping away.

The curse didn't reach her ears, but she saw the flash of green light and the sight of James Potter's body falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. She failed. She failed everyone... Harry and the Potter's. Ron. Sirius. All the Weasley's. Professor Lupin and Tonks. Neville and Luna and Seamus and Dean. Her parents, of god her parents... And Dumbledore. He sent her back to change everything, and she changes absolutely nothing. She was just another person killed by Voldemort. Another victim. Another hero-wannabe...

It seemed Voldemort forgot about her, or maybe he thought she was dead. In fact, Hermione was quite surprised to open her eyes again only to find his back to her as he walked towards the hidden cottage. Her vision was blurry, but that didn't stop her from forcing her hand to move. It was a simple twitch, but the tip of her want was aimed and all that was left was incantation to the curse.

"_Avada... Kedavra..._"

**TBC.**

**A/N:** And so, there's the first chapter. No Sirius. But he should make an appearance in the next installment. I hope you all enjoy this. But, of course I find everything I write crap. However, my readers sure did lift my spirits with their comments to _Take My Hand_. I thank all of you who read it and reviewed. And hope you don't mind a Hermione/Sirius fic. I know time travel has been done a lot. But, I wanted to put my own spin on things and will confess that a couple other ideas I have will have a Time Turner/Time Travel plot, so be ready in the future. Also... I have resorted to picking ideas out of a hat. Seriously. So, if a odd pairing comes up it's all my hats' fault.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Title: ****Never Let Me Go****  
>Couple: <strong>**Hermione/Sirius****  
>Rating: <strong>**M, for later chapters.****  
>Disclaimer:<strong> **Really, I wish I did, but I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Two**

The whimper left her mouth before she could really process the pain that racked her body. Well, not pain exactly. A soreness stretched over her from head to toe, every muscle hummed in protest, begging her to remain still. Hermione easily acquiesced to their request. A subtle sigh left her mouth as she let her body sink into the warmth of the soft sheets...

_Wait, what?_ Her eyes snapped open and against her bodies pleas, she sat up. Wide-eyed and tense, she tried looking for her wand, but all that was on the side table was a goblet of water and an empty potion bottle. Before she could be consumed with fear a since of familiarity at her surroundings eased the tension that coiled within.

She was no stranger to the hospital wing at Hogwarts and while she didn't lay back down, her muscles relaxed and left her with a grimace. Hogwarts... If she was here did that mean- Had it all been a dream? Dumbledore? Godric's Hollow? Voldemort and James Potter? She wished it had been, but at the same time she didn't. Because what if Dumbledore – dream or no dream – had been right, and Voldemort won the war?

If that were the case, Madam Pomfrey would surely have had her hands full, and the lack of patients and empty beds said otherwise. Also, Hermione doubted her heath would matter if Voldemort won. She would most likely be thrown into Azkaban or killed on sight because of her deep rooted friendship with Harry Potter and muggle-born status.

"Oh good. You're finally awake, Miss...," Hermione's head snapped to the sight of Albus Dumbledore sitting cozily in a plush chair beside her bed. Definitely alive and looking a hair younger than she'd ever seen him. So, it wasn't a dream after all. Unless, she was dreaming now.

Not feeling like her body would appreciate a pinch, she decided that the smiling, twinkly-eyed Headmaster was indeed **not **a dream. And in fact, very much alive.

Realizing he was waiting for her name, Hermione pulled out of her thoughts. "Hermione Granger, Professor."

"You know who I am," it wasn't a question, however, Hermione nodded anyway. "And, yet, I know nothing about you, Miss Granger. Except for your name and that you faced one of the most powerful Dark Wizards and not only lived to tell the tale, but defeated him in the very same night. Would you care to explain?"

Hermione opened her mouth and for a moment didn't know what to say. To tell or not to tell? The was the proverbial question, was it not? And both followed into two very unknown outcomes. She couldn't imagine the likelihood of either without deep thought and concentration and Dumbledore was currently looking at her with something akin to determination and patience.

One look at the wizard and she knew what she would do. Whether or not it was the right thing, she couldn't say. Hermione was sent back to change things and while she would love to pick through each possible conclusion and dissect all the twists and turns until she had a wise decision placed in front of her, she knew that she would be over-thinking it. She could just imagine what Harry and Ron would say to that...

Everything spilled out, she didn't give him time to think or a moment to interrupt. Because once she was done telling one story, she was onto something else. Her friendship with Harry Potter. Her years and adventures at Hogwarts. The return of Voldemort. The hunt for horcruxes and the battle she disappeared from.

She didn't hesitate to tell him every single detail that led up to her appearance. He was Albus Dumbledore, after all. She trusted him.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body still ached when she was done. At one point she had started to cry, the memory of her parents tugged on her heart especially. Hermione was not naïve. There was no way to return home, at least not to the one she knew of. She wanted to sleep, wanted to dream of all the faces she would never see again.

Dumbledore kept his face guarded, but she could see he believed her and that was a small relief. The way she had babbled, she wouldn't have been surprised if he suggested admitting her to St. Mungo's.

"To say you've been through a lot is an understatement, Miss Granger," he said with a warm smile, as he patted her hand. "I think it would be best to let you sleep and tomorrow you may give me a list of those Horcruxes."

"Of course, Professor," was all she could say and she watched him leave, before settling back against the soft pillows and sheets. It didn't take long for sleep to find her.

_**/-/-/-/**_

"She should go to Azkaban."

"What? She defeated You-Know-Who!"

"She used an Unforgivable."

"She's just a girl, Alastor!"

"_Silence!_" Albus Dumbledore's voice under the _Sonorus _charm made everyone in the room cringe, but he looked at the woman in front of him expectantly as he canceled the spell. "Madam Minister?"

Millicent Bagnold had been a dear friend of Dumbledore for many years, she was quite younger than him (a good fifty years, actually), but they were two peas in a pod. From their absolute trust in people down to their odd fascination with Sherbert Lemons. However, she was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. No matter their interests, there were also many arguments. It was an unexpected friendship, if there ever was one.

"He is right," she sighed, gesturing towards Alastor Moody. "She might have defeated Tom, but she used an Unforgivable... _However_," Millicent glared at the black haired, young man who dared try to interrupt her, watching him until his mouth promptly shut and he crossed his arms. His friend patting his back. "I think, she might be an exception and don't even think about it Alastor," she said, catching the Auror with his mouth ready to argue. "She used a dark curse, but that shouldn't define her. Not to mention, her face will be plastered all over the Prophet now that Riddle is gone. The public will be treating her like a queen, and if we lock her up for it, the Ministry will be a target for retaliation."

"And about her situation?" Dumbledore asked, touching his fingertips together as he leaned over his desk.

"No one outside of the Order can know about her being a time traveler," Millicent shook her head, getting many similar agreements. "We've all seen the memory," she looked to the pensieve offhandedly. "And with the Veritaserum in her veins, we can't roll our eyes and admit her to St. Mungo's. Trying to send her back isn't a possibility either."

"Why not?" the dark haired, young man asked.

"While we've established the magic for going back in time, we've, yet, to grasp going forward, Mr. Black," Millicent smiled at him and his friend. Both boys looked a right mess. Of course, they lost two of their friends that night. One to death and the other to a life sentence in prison. "Not to mention she's upset the timeline. We've no idea what we would be sending her back to."

"And we can rule out Azkaban, right, Madam Minister?" Molly Weasley's question made Alastor scowl, but Millicent nodded.

"Yes, that would be too cruel. I don't fancy myself being the type to chuck an innocent girl into Azkaban when she's just come from a war_ and_ defeated Voldemort," the cringes at the name went unnoticed. "_Even_ if she used an Unforgivable to do so, Alastor, yes," Millicent gave the Auror a look and the man huffed.

"I think it's safe to say," Dumbledore began. "That Miss Granger, if anything, needs help adjusting to this time. She'll need friends with the days ahead. She might have made many people happy, but Voldemort has followers and they will be angry."

"She'll need protection, then," said Arthur Weasley.

"And a place to stay," his wife added.

"Normally, I would ask the two of you for that responsibility," Dumbledore admitted with a smile. "But, with the addition of young Miss Weasley, I believe you have your hands full." Both redheads gave a nod.

"Why can't she stay at Hogwarts, Albus?" asked Minerva. "Going from the memory, she hasn't finished her N.E.W.T.s."

It was a very good suggestion, but Dumbledore shook his head. "I have a feeling Miss Granger might have had her share of the school."

"But, what of her N.E.W.T.s? If she is to adapt to this time, she can't possibly get an acceptable job without them."

"She might not want to be at Hogwart's, Minerva. That doesn't mean she can't study or take the exam." The Headmaster smiled kindly at his Transfiguration Teacher.

It was five minutes later when the room went silent that Remus Lupin spoke up. "Sirius has an extra bedroom."

The man in question looked to his friend in surprise, but for once didn't say anything. However, that didn't stop everyone else. Alastor grumbled something in the corner that made Kingsley snort, but the scene went unnoticed.

"Isn't that a _tad_ inappropriate?" Molly's eyes were wide and she couldn't hide her skepticism.

"Really, Molly?" Emmaline rolled her eyes. "It's the eighties."

The Weasley matriarch looked to the younger witch sharply. "It's one thing to live with one man, it is a completely different story to live with two. The papers will already have a field day with the defeat of You-Know-Who. Just think what that dreadful Rita Skeeter will say if she found out Miss Granger was living with the two of them!" She gestured to Remus and Sirius.

"Is it because I'm a werewolf?" Remus frowned.

"Of course not!" Molly exclaimed, looking truly horrified at the accusation while shaking her head. "I didn't mean it that way, dear. Not at all."

"I think what Molly was trying to say, Remus..." Dumbledore stepped in, before things could get out of hand. "Is that it could bring bad publicity. While such things have been overseen in the Muggle world, the Wizarding world is still coming to terms with such things. However," he sighed and popped a sherbert lemon into his mouth, then offered one to Millicent. "Concerning her safety, it might be for the best. Miss Granger doesn't strike me as the type of woman to choose vanity over security. Of course, we won't know until tomorrow."

After that the room fell to silence and the meeting came to a close.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Hermione handed Dumbledore the slip of parchment she had asked Madam Pomfrey for. "Those are all the Horcruxes and their possible locations," she told him, as she leaned back against the mound of pillows behind her. While she watched Dumbledore read the list, she kept an astute eye on the medi-witch out of her peripheral.

The woman had constantly been on her. Shoving potions down her mouth and making sure she didn't get out of bed. Hermione couldn't visit the loo without being followed or asked where she was going. And now Madam Pomfrey was watching the two of them like a hawk. And really, she couldn't blame the woman.

Hermione had seen herself in the mirror, the blood loss had definitely taken it's toll on her with the striking, sickly pallor she'd adopted. The laceration to her side was easy enough to heal, however the Blood-Replenishing potion was working unusually slow.

"I'm hoping once I'm up to par, I could help find them sir." Back to the matter at hand.

Dumbledore looked at her and gave a small chuckle. "Oh, I don't think that would be fair, Miss Granger," he shook his head. "You've already been on the hunt for them. There's no need to do it a second time around," he said, and vanished the piece of paper with a flick of his wand. "Plus, I had thought you would want a bit of a rest after all you've been through. Maybe study for your N.E.W.T.s, perhaps?"

Hermione was rather surprised at his refusal for help. She opened her mouth to argue, but then promptly closed it. For so long she had stood beside Harry, following him on his every whim. And while she wouldn't have changed one single thing, she agreed with Dumbledore completely. For once, she did want to rest and finishing her N.E.W.T.s sounded lovely.

Taking Hermione's silence as an agreement, Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled. "Wonderful. Now, the Order and I have come across a few ideas for accommodations..."

**TBC.**

**A/N:** A big thanks to those who reviewed, Favorited, and or alerted. Really was a boost to get the second chapter out. I only hope that you like this installment and aren't put out at the lack of Hermione/Sirius. Sirius was in it, though! Not a lot, but he had a cameo! There will definitely be interaction between the two in the next chapter. But, this chapter needed to happen to explain a few things, before the story could continue. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you once again!


	3. Chapter 3

****Title: ****Never Let Me Go****  
>Couple: <strong>**Hermione/Sirius****  
>Rating: <strong>**M, for later chapters.****  
>Disclaimer:<strong> **Really, I wish I did, but I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Three**

Under Madam Pomfrey's orders, Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her pick up. It wasn't until another three days that she was finally released from the hospital wing, and while she was still a bit pale, some color had returned to her cheeks. She had strict direction from the medi-witch to keep in three solid meals with emphasis on breakfast, since it was the most important meal of the day.

Hermione wasn't exactly a breakfast person, but she kept that information to herself.

When the morning came she had showered and dressed, feeling fresh and clean for the first time in what seemed like forever. Dumbledore had come down earlier and given her the belongings they found her with. The beaded purse was intact and all her books, maps, and clothes were nice and secure inside just as they had been the last time she checked. Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, however, hadn't come out as unscathed.

The pieces of it were now in the rubbish bin, there was no repairing it and Hermione was actually quite glad to be rid of it. That wand had done too many evil things for her liking, and truly belonged to a woman just as evil as the curse's she used. So, good riddance.

_'...from a secure source we have confirmation that You-Know-Who was defeated by an eighteen year old witch named, Hermione Granger!'_

Hermione sighed at the Daily Prophet in her lap. Of course, it was front page news. A mere girl had taken on Voldemort and come out the victor. How could it be, when so many others had faced the man and died trying?

Her eyes shut and she tried to will away the sight of James Potter dying. It didn't work. She still saw the flash of green light as if it happen only seconds ago. It might have just been her imagination, but he had fallen with a grace one only saw in movies. The light had left his eyes, before his knees ever touched the ground.

Hermione shook her head, as if it would help rid her mind of the image. James Potter had a striking resemblance to his son, and it was hard for Hermione to think about, because that could very well have been Harry. From what Dumbledore told her – the dead one – the war in her time wouldn't be won to the light. And that only meant one thing. Harry would die.

Had that been the intent all along? One life for another? Did James Potter have to die in order for his wife and son to have a future with some normality in it? Did James Potter die so that Harry wouldn't in the battle she'd come from?

She groaned, letting the Prophet fall to the ground as she brought her finger to her temple. For one in her life, Hermione wished she didn't think so much. Wouldn't that be nice? To be incompetent and dimwitted. Ha, she could only dream... She came by curiosity and cross-examination, naturally. She couldn't ever remember a time when she hadn't questioned things or was led by her curiosity until she was satisfied. While she'd been commended for it many times... Professor Snape had been right, she was nothing more than a _insufferable_ know-it-all.

"You okay there, love?" the voice surprised Hermione and she looked up quickly.

And there he stood, tall, dark, and she'd even go so far to say he was handsome. Sirius Black sure did have a presence that spoke for itself. One look at him and she knew he was trouble, hair falling into his eyes as he leaned casually against the wall.

"Oh, um, yes," she said, forcing a smile on her face, as she stood. Picking the Daily Prophet off the floor and setting it on the bed. When she looked back he was still watching her. Only this time she noticed the sadness in his eyes. But, of course... James Potter was his best friend. "Have you been there long?"

He shook his head, "Not at all."

Hermione couldn't understand why she felt so awkward. Maybe because she'd seen him die in her fifth year... Maybe because all she really wanted to do was run over and squeeze the life out of him (figuratively speaking) just to make sure he was really there.

She might have thought he was trying to live through her, Harry, and Ron in order to regain some of his youth, but she never thought very ill of him. She even remembered when he tried to teach her how to play wizard's chess one time during her stay at Grimmauld Place...

Hermione could feel her cheeks warming as he eyed her curiously. "I'm Hermione-"

"-Granger?" he finished, pushing off the wall and walking to her in three long strides. He held his hand out to her and she shook it. "Yes, I know," Sirius brought her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed her knuckles, much to her surprise. She could feel the wisps of his warm breath against her skin. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sirius Black."

Hermione snatched her hand away and turned around to hide the flush on her face. Seriously, now, she hadn't gotten so flustered since Viktor Krum. Not that Ron hadn't given her butterflies, but Viktor, and now Sirius, seemed to have this predatory look that made her feel like she was some harlot in one of her Aunt Patricia's romance novels.

She grabbed her beaded, bag from the bed and turned around, forcing a look of nonchalance. "Yes, I know of you as well."

"Oh, really," the smirk on his face was sure to make her melt, but Hermione kept up her resistance. This was Harry's godfather... And while she would never see her Harry again, it still held some merit, didn't it? "So, I'm alive in the future?"

The question surprised her, but really she should have known Dumbledore would inform the Order. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Things have changed rather drastically."

He nodded to that, looking away solemnly, "Yes. Yes, they have."

Silence. One, two, three... "It's alright that I'm staying with you, right?" she asked after a moment. "I mean, Dumbledore isn't forcing you to or anything?"

Sirius looked at her with an air of amusement. "Actually, my friend Remus suggested it. It doesn't bother me, though. It might be nice for the place to get a woman's touch," he smiled at her, and she couldn't stop from smiling back. "Are you ready, then?" he asked and looked at the beaded purse in her hands curiously.

_**/-/-/-/**_

Hermione was surprised by how cozy Sirius and Remus' apartment was. The building itself was a magical community and just a couple blocks from the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Sirius made small talk when they walked from Hogwarts to the apparition point. He had apparated them to a hallway with startling purple walls and dark green carpet. She didn't even try to hide her distaste and if his chuckled was anything to go by, he definitely noticed.

Once inside, Hermione nearly sighed in relief. The walls were taupe and the floors were a rich hardwood. The living room and kitchen were open to each other, which was nice and made the room seem bigger. It was rather obvious men lived here, going by the furniture and general decorating. Brown leather couches and a deep red chair surrounded a fireplace, the coffee and corner tables were mismatched and the walls were bare, aside from the moving poster of some Quidditch team. Hermione noticed a bookcase, but only saw a few books on one shelf, which she would soon rectify.

"Well, this is it," Sirius said, and Hermione watched as he ran over to the couch and seemed to kick something underneath it. _Was that a bra?_ "Living room, kitchen," he said, flicking his wrist to gesture. He then surprised her by taking her hand and pulling her down a small hallway lined with four doors.

Hermione's eyes were a little wide and she was trying not to notice the warmth of his finger around hers.

It wasn't easy.

Sirius opened one door. "Remus's bedroom," she looked in, but only noticed how clean it seemed to be, before she was dragged to the next one. "Bathroom," he kicked the door open and all Hermione saw this time was a toilet.

Okay, the the warmth of his hand wasn't so much of a distraction, as now she felt like her arm might fall off.

"My bedroom," he waggled his eyebrows, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing her. She saw a flash of dark blue, before she was dragged to the last door. "And-" Sirius paused for dramatics, finally letting go of her hand, much to her delight, as he opened the door. "You're room."

Hermione didn't hesitate to go in, afraid he'd grab her hand again and rip it clean off. A small smile came to her lips. The room was plain, same color walls and floor as in the main room, with white sheets on the bed, bare shelves on the wall, a dresser at one side of the room and a wardrobe on the other. However, it had the most magnificent things Hermione had ever seen... A window seat. It didn't have pillows or cushions, but she'd always wanted a window seat. A place to sit and read and just... _be_.

She didn't notice Sirius watching her from the door way, and she only remembered his presence when he spoke, "We left it plain, so you can do whatever you want with it." Sirius walked over to the bed, tapping a finger against the stark, white sheets. "Go out and buy you some new bedding... A rug, perhaps. Maybe even some curtains and pillows," he said gesturing to the window seat, and Hermione looked back over her shoulder and imagined how it could be, when a thought struck her hard.

She had no money.

Well, maybe a knut or two, but not enough to decorate the room or pay for rent, or even... _Dear Merlin,_ she didn't have money for a new wand!

"You okay?" his voice brought her back and she shook her head.

"I don't have any money."

"Oh!" Sirius started laughing. Hermione frowned, she didn't see how that was funny. He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. "Sorry, it slipped my mind."

Hermione took the parchment, still frowning as she read the number '648'. "Is this a vault number?" she held it up, looking at Sirius questioningly.

"Yeah," he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall, casually. "The Order threw it together to get you started. It's not much, but it'll hold you over until you find a job."

"And how did that slip your mind, exactly?" she asked, a tad surly. To Hermione, it seemed a bit important to be forgotten.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his lips, which infuriated Hermione even further. "By the way, Remus and I have come to a decision."

"Oh?" Hermione asked sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "And what decision may that be?"

He pushed off the wall and came towards her, bending down so they were eye level. She could feel his breath on her face and in Hermione's opinion, he was just a little too close for comfort. "It depends," he said and at their proximity she noticed his eyes were a startling gray, his skin was smooth enough to make any woman envious, and his breath smelt a lick of firewhiskey. "How well do you cook?"

_**/-/-/-/**_

"You didn't have to do this," Remus said shyly, for the fifth time that night.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look and he held his hands up in mock surrender. The smile came to her lips before she had a moment to think and she shook her head. Grabbing the boiled potatoes, she set them on the table.

Remus was much more easier to be around. The moment he walked through the door, she felt at ease. Maybe because she didn't have to be alone with Sirius anymore...

She agreed to do the cooking, but when she was faced with the kitchen that night, she struggled. Not because she couldn't cook, because she could thank to her mother and Mrs. Weasley, but because the ice box and pantry were practically bare.

"Tomorrow I'll go shopping," she told Remus as she brought the rolls to the table next and Remus brought the salad. "Then I'll fix something much more filling."

"I have business to attend to, but Sirius won't mind tagging along," Remus sat down and began filling his plate. Yes, Dumbledore had also explained that it might be best for her to have an escort for a while, until things settled down. Hermione could only hope they settled quickly.

Hermione hesitated, her hand on the chair and she looked towards the hallway. "Should someone get Sirius?" she asked, quirking a brow.

"No," Remus' tone was glum and Hermione slowly sank down into her seat when he started to explain. "Ever since... Well, ever since James' passing-" Hermione could hear the strain in his voice. "Well, just don't bother him if he shuts himself up in his room," he said quietly, but she noticed the warning.

_Poor Sirius... Poor Remus..._

Silence took over for a couple minutes and the two started eating with Hermione glancing towards the hall every other moment. Halfway through and Hermione was pushing her potatoes and salad together. "Have you seen Lily?" she asked, after much deliberation.

Remus's head dipped in a nod. "She's staying with her sister. Petunia? I think, her name is."

Hermione pushed her plate away, crossing her arms as she leaned over the table some. From what Hermione knew, Petunia Dursley was a horrid woman, as was her husband and son. Dudley was a mere baby, now, though. "Why didn't she stay with you two?" she inquired.

"I don't know," Remus shrugged, pausing for a moment as his forehead crinkled in thought. He looked so young, and Hermione took the moment to really look at him. He didn't look haggard or tired, so it mustn't be near the full moon, however, he did have a couple scars from past transitions; one on the side of his chin and the other marring his cheekbone. His eyes were blue and his hair a light, sandy brown. There was also a spark in his eye that the Remus Lupin of her time didn't have. "We offered," he then said, popping a potato in his mouth.

CRASH!

Hermione jumped at the loud noise of something breaking and Remus closed his eyes and set his fork down. She gave Remus a questioning look, but he just sat there as the loud noises continued. It took her a moment to realize that it was coming from down the hall. _Sirius?_ She stood, but was stopped when Remus grabbed her hand.

She looked down at him. "Why don't you go to bed, Hermione," Remus suggested, confusing her. "I'll clean the kitchen," she saw him flinch when another crash resonated throughout the apartment. "And maybe you should use a silencing spell..."

Hermione wanted to say something, wanted to ask what was going on. But as another crash swept over their ears, Remus stood up and started clearing the table. She watched him for a moment, but seeing his face turning a light shade of pink, she started down the hall. She jumped once again when Sirius' door jostled, something being thrown against it and she heard him curse profusely. Hermione had paused to listen, but then rushed to her bedroom when she heard the distinct sound of crying.

Only once she was inside with the door closed, did Hermione remember: she didn't have a wand.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. You are all so very lovely. AND, just encase you saw the chapter three before this one. I really was unhappy with that and decided a rewrite was in dire need. I'm rather happier with this one, though, and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Tell me what you think, hm?


	4. Chapter 4

****Title: ****Never Let Me Go****  
>Couple: <strong>**Hermione/Sirius****  
>Rating: <strong>**M, for later chapters.****  
>Disclaimer:<strong> **Really, I wish I did, but I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Four**

The sobs echoed, becoming louder and louder with time. It was like she was standing in the middle of her family church, all silent and foreboding, until the cries broke the stillness and shattered her resolve. The sobs slowly became closer, at first sounding as if at a far distance, barely intelligible. Now, the sniffles and keening seemed to be coming from right beside her. She could almost feel his breath on her face and the little inhalations he took in between. Strong arms wrapped around her and his face buried in the crook of her neck...

_'Why?'_ the sorrow of his his voice cut deeper than any knife and his arms grew tighter.

Hermione's eyes snapped open to utter silence. The air was still and she was alone. The sigh left her lips on instinct and she raised her hands to her face, rubbing away the sleep. It was a wonder she got any. Hermione had no wand and once she was in her room she was afraid to leave in order to ask Remus about casting a silencing spell.

She had listened to Sirius' agony for what seemed like hours and she could only take so much before it started to affect her. The pillow failed to keep the sounds out, and she resorted to hugging it instead, using it for her own comfort as the man's anguish solidified her own and tore at her heartstrings.

She'd fallen asleep with tears running down her cheeks, wondering over James Potter. If only she'd been quicker... If only she'd been a little stronger... If only she'd killed Voldemort before James came out of the house... If only she were worthy of her Gryffindor title... _If only_...

Hermione closed her eyes before the tears could form. Part of her wanted to blame herself. _Because_ she hadn't ended Riddle quickly; Lily lost her husband, Harry lost his father, and Remus and Sirius lost their best friend. It was very easy to blame oneself. However, her logical side spoke up loud and clear. She had been injured pretty badly, and according to Madam Pomfrey it was a miracle she was even alive. The slash to her side had nicked a kidney, making her condition much worse than what it should have been. So, producing the Killing curse had been a major achievement that baffled the medi-witch.

While she achieved the ultimate goal of killing Voldemort, she failed in saving James Potter, causing heartbreak to everyone he held dear...

Hermione threw the covers off and stood up. She had to stop this right now! She had to focus on the facts, not the 'what if's'. No matter how tempting they were, she had to be confident and strong. Harry would have understood and told her not to worry, that there was nothing she could have done. Ron, while stuffing his face, most likely, would have agreed with their scar-headed friend.

The rest of the apartment was just as silent as the bedroom. Hermione only spared Sirius' door a passing glance as she headed for the kitchen. She smiled seeing both coffee and tea waiting for her under a stasis charm and she picked up the note address to her.

_Hermione,_

_I would have liked to welcome you to your new home with breakfast, but as you know, we are lacking in provision. There is coffee though, never fear! As well as tea. The two things Sirius and I never fail to stock up on._

_This is also a reminder that if you do go out and about, please take Sirius with you. You-Know-Who may be gone, but not all of his followers are. _

_Anyway, I do hope that you feel welcome here. Don't hesitate to rearrange things or even re-decorate. While we don't know how long you will be staying with us, we do want you to be comfortable. So, please do whatever you must to achieve that. _

_Have a nice day,_

_Remus_

Hermione smiled. Remus was such a nice man, even now. Hermione opted for coffee and after a minute or two, she finally found where the mugs were kept. She sat at the small table, enjoying the silence and the cup of steaming bitterness. It warmed her hands, burned her tongue, and scorched a path down her throat.

It was heaven.

When there was nothing but a few drops left, Hermione cleaned the cup and started getting ready for the day. She entered the bathroom and was rather surprised to see a plethora of women products. Soaps, shampoos, body washes, brushes and combs... All unopened and at her disposal. One or both of the boys had done this for her and yet, they couldn't go for groceries? Men...

Hermione enjoyed the shower immensely. While bathing in the Hogwarts prefect bathroom had been wonderful, there was nothing like a hot shower in a cozy shower stall. Hermione also promised herself, one day when she had a bit more leisure time, she _would _take a dip in the clawfoot bathtub.

Without a wand to dry her hair, Hermione pulled her wild mane into a messy sort of bun and then dressed. Choosing what to wear came easily; simple jeans and a plain blue jumper. Casual and appropriate for a bit of shopping.

The comfort she'd been feeling ever since reading Remus' note, plummeted when she was faced with Sirius' bedroom door. She was ready to go and wanted to leave right this moment. However, Sirius wasn't awake and she was smart enough to heed the advise she was given about an escort. To say she was in a pickle would be an understatement. From what she heard that night, not only was she hesitant to wake the grieving man from his slumber, but a fragment of fear sparked at what she might find inside.

_Come now, Hermione_, she told herself. _Suck it up and be a Gryffindor_.

Hermione lifted her hand and gently tapped on the door with her finger, then waited.

And waited.

She did it again, and when she was left with no answer, her hand went to the knob. Marginally surprised that it opened, Hermione looked in, cautiously. It was dark and only a stream of sunlight filtered through the curtains, a strip of sunshine cutting across the bottom of the bed, leaving everything rather obscure, except for the large lump in the middle of the mattress.

Feeling that nothing would jump out at her, Hermione entered the room quietly. The smell of firewhiskey assaulted her senses and her nose wrinkled. Her footfalls were muted on the Persian carpet as she side-stepped and walked over empty bottles of what she assumed was Ogden's finest. She briefly second guessed her decision, wondering if maybe she should wait for Remus, instead...

Hermione slowly walked around the bed, to where the lump was sleeping. Although dark, it was easy to make him out. He lay on his side, an arm under the pillow and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. His lips were parted and his breaths were soft and even. He looked so tranquil as he slept. His aristocratic features relaxed in his stupor.

He was breathtakingly beautiful.

The thought was sudden and out of the blue and even as she backtracked, she couldn't deny it.

His hair hung in his face and all Hermione wanted to do was reach forward and brush it back and then touch a finger to his lips to see if they were as soft as they looked... "Sirius?" Hermione leaned forward and tapped his shoulder. He didn't move. "Sirius?" her hand palmed the bare skin of his arm, as she gently shook him. "Siri- OH!"

It all happened so fast. One moment she was standing over him the next she was stuck between the plush mattress and his hard body. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione screeched, bracing her hands against his chest, as his body pinned her down.

"Hermione?" he looked down at her, confused.

She had to turn her face away, his mouth was mere inches from her, his breath warm and the stench of firewhiskey nearly toxic.

"Yes, Hermione!" she replied, flustered at the turn of events. "How many other girls would sneak into your bedroom to wake you?"

"You'd be surprised."

Hermione looked up rather appalled, but she couldn't find the words. Their position becoming so very clear as she realized just how close his face truly was to her. Her gaze traveled down to where her hands rested on his chest. His bare chest, that was... And her thumb betrayed her as it slowly passed over his pectoral muscle.

_Oh, dear, Merlin!_

She pushed. "Get off," it was whispered, her voice committing treason with its breathlessness. As she squirmed she felt something poke her thigh and her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her that Sirius Black had been resting between her legs the whole time. "Get off. Get off!" Hermione tone got louder each time. "GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT, SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

"Alright, alright!" Sirius flipped over onto his back, and Hermione scrambled off from the bed, getting as far away from him as she could, her back pressing against the wall. "Merlin's beard, you don't have to scream, woman," he grumbled, fixing the dark blue sheets over his body.

Hermione wanted to say that, clearly she did have to scream, but she nearly died right then and there. "You're-" she brought her hand to her chest. "You're naked," she stated, her lips curling in a mixture of embarrassment and nausea.

She could see his smirk in the dark. "So, I am," he then pointed a finger at her. "And don't go looking like that, love. It was a teensy mistake, and will never happen again," there was a short pause. "Unless you want it to.

"Ha!" Hermione scoffed and shook her head, folding her arms over her chest as she looked away.

"What are you doing here anyway, waking me up in the middle of the night?" she didn't have to look to know his eyebrows were waggling suggestively.

Hermione opened her mouth to lash at him, but then remembered all the crying she heard. Composing herself of the anger that boiled beneath the surface at his audacity, she sighed. "It's morning, actually," she informed, primly. "I would like to get groceries and Remus told me you would take me."

"Did he, now?"

"Yes. I also need to go by Gringott's and Ollivander's. So, please be ready to go in ten."

_**/-/-/-/**_

"Fucking ridiculous," Sirius snapped, pushing the Daily Prophet away from him in anger.

Hermione looked up from her fish 'n' chips. Swallowing a mouthful of food, as she pulled the magical newspaper closer. What could possibly- _Oh_. Her eyes landed on the surly wizard next to her. His hair hanging in his face as he pulled his chips apart furiously.

_'Lily Potter Escapes: Was her husbands death a relief?'_

It wasn't headline news, but the title was scandalous enough to grab attention and cause trouble. As was true Rita Skeeter form.

Hermione didn't hesitate. She reached forward and placed a comforting hand on Sirius' arm. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, the rest of his chips left unharmed as he took a moment and then finally looked at her.

"I don't need your pity," the words should have held more vehemence, but they came out as a breathy sigh.

"This is not pity," Hermione shook her head, squeezing his arm gently. "Merely an attempt to comfort," she said, quietly.

Sirius nodded and they stared at each other a moment longer, before each went back to their lunch, to avoid the the awkwardness that would soon follow. Hermione's attention was brought back to the Prophet, while Sirius started to eat his massacred chips.

He had snatched the paper on their quick departure from Diagon Alley. Hermione hadn't been expecting the large crowd nor the sudden praises she got once she was spotted. Sirius had all but hexed the throngs of people for bombarding them and Hermione was at a loss for words. For once she understood how Harry must of felt. It was quite overwhelming, and near the point of causing a panic attack.

Once they were inside Gringott's things settled down tremendously. The goblins were as grim and professional as she'd ever seen them, but even they looked at her as if she were something special. It took a while for her to get her affairs in order. Since she didn't have a wand, it took even longer than normal for them to make sure she wasn't an imposter. But, after many tests and even more huffs from Sirius, they were done and Hermione had a hefty sum of spending money in her purse; both wizard and muggle.

By the time they left the wizarding bank more people had gathered and the moment Sirius and Hermione stepped foot outside, the flash of a camera blinded them. Before she knew it, Sirius had grabbed her hand and they were running toward the Leaky. The thrill of it all had her laughing and as they ran through the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius nicked a Prophet from one of the patrons.

They hadn't stopped running until they were good and lost in muggle London. Any resentment toward Sirius for what happened that morning gone, as they stood beaming at each other. Leaning against a brick building while they adjusted their heavy breathing and their laughter faded out.

Sirius apologized and promised they'd visit Ollivander's tomorrow. With the Daily Prophet rolled under one arm he offered her the other and then asked if she were hungry.

She had wondered how so many people had recognized her. Looking at the newspaper now, Hermione had her answer. It was a little shocking to know it was Sirius who had found her, if the picture said anything. There she was in black and white, unconscious and in the arms of Sirius Black. In the photo Sirius' face looked wet and his eyes glassy, she needn't wonder when the background became clearer. The Potter's home was just behind them and a couple men and women in Auror robes stood about. If she really focused good, she could just make out two medi-wizard's levitating a body...

Hermione shoved the newspaper away, then turned to Sirius and asked, " Are you finished?"

Sirius dropped the chip back into the red basket and sighed in relief. "I'd never thought you asked."

She smiled and stood, stuffing the Daily Prophet into her beaded bag, unceremoniously. "How do you feel about shopping at a muggle grocery store?"

"Lily took Remus and I with her once," he stated casually, pushing the diner door open for her as they left, but Hermione missed the mischievous glint in his eye.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** You guys are so lovely! Really and truly! I wanted to get this chapter up by yesterday, however, Easter was the one month anniversary of my great grandmothers death and so, it was a bit of a hardship. However, I got up this morning, put a few last minute touches and wah la! Hope you enoyed it. =)

Reviews are lovely too, you know...


	5. Chapter 5

****Title: ****Never Let Me Go****  
>Couple: <strong>**Hermione/Sirius****  
>Rating:<strong>** M, for later chapters.****  
>Disclaimer:<strong> **Really, I wish I did, but I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. The wonderful and amazing JK Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter Five**

"Never again!" Hermione seethed as she stomped into the flat, arms anchored down by groceries. Sirius laughed and had to stick his foot out as the door nearly shut in his face at her haste to get away from him. He couldn't stop laughing, though, as he watched her empty the bags with vigor, slamming each product down and causing a ruckus.

He handed her the bags he'd helped her carry in and snatched his hands away quickly before she could damage something.

Sirius watched her, amused as she started putting things away and casting him dirty looks every time she turned around. She had every right to be cross with him. He'd been a very bad boy on their trip to the grocers. But, how could he not, when all the memories of his trip with Lily came flooding back. The red headed witch nearly hexed his balls off, and Sirius was sure if Hermione had a wand, she would have.

The moment they'd stepped into the store Sirius started his mayhem and Hermione hadn't even noticed. At least, not until a gallon of milk exploded on a little old lady and she caught him snickering. And from then on he only got worse. It was all Hermione's fault though. The way her eyes narrowed and her face flushed, he just couldn't help himself. It was like a game. 'Find the ways that make Granger tick'?

"You are a lucky man, Sirius Black," Hermione told him, and her tone told him she was serious. "If I had a wand..." she shook her head and emptied a bag of apples into a bowl he'd never seen before, setting it in the middle of the small table they used for meals.

"And what would you have done, hm?" he bated her, purposefully. "Hexed me balls off?"

He was rather surprised when she turned a wicked eye on him and chuckled. "Oh, much worse."

Well, that sure did wipe the smirk off his face. Sirius didn't know whether to be scared or aroused and just encase, he took a careful step behind the couch. Her laughter – more genuine this time around – made his heart tighten and the corners of his mouth lift.

The front door opened and they both shot a fleeting glance to see Remus coming through the threshold. However, Sirius' attention was caught as Hermione bent over to place something in the ice box. Her jeans were far too fitted and his pants got considerably tight at the perfectly shaped bum sticking up in the air.

The sight was gone as soon as she straightened and turned around. "Thank, Merlin. Remus, you will not belie-" Hermione paused and her eyes settled right passed his shoulder. "Remus?"

Fear washed over him at her tone and Sirius turned around to find his friend looking a little worse for wear. Remus dropped his briefcase and pulled at his tie until it hung loosely around his neck. "Oh fuck..." Sirius couldn't move, while worried his fear kept him rooted. "What happened?"

Remus shook his head. "No one else has died, Sirius," the werewolf offered a smile, but it was more a grimace than anything. "I saw Lily today-" Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus held up a hand to stop him. "She's fine, as is Harry. Her sister's just been giving her some trouble, so she's going to move back home. Emmeline's going to stay with her for a while. And St. Mungo's contacted her this morning. They can only keep him for so long, so she's set a date."

The flat was silent after that, one could almost hear a pin drop. No one moved, not even Hermione. Sirius stared at Remus. She set a date. So that meant, James would finally be laid to rest soon.

"When?" he croaked.

"Wednesday."

Sirius calculated that in his head. So, three more days and his friend would be buried six feet under... Not chancing a glance at Hermione, Sirius hung his head, mumbled something unintelligible and headed towards his bedroom.

He needed a drink.

_**/-/-/-/**_

The two days that followed Remus' news, Hermione tried to keep herself as busy as possible.

First things first, she finally had her wand. And Remus had the good sense to make an appointment with Ollivander. Instead of having to face the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley, Remus had apparated them right into the store, and Ollivander was kind enough to close his doors while she searched for her wand.

It had taken only two tries before she found it. A wand she was only too familiar with. Her heart sped up and her eyes had filled with unexpected tears. The vine wood was smooth in her hand and she could feel the magic from the dragon heartstring core flowing through her, making her feel like she finally had found the missing piece to her soul. Remus had kindly, if not rather awkwardly, patted her arm to comfort her. And Hermione was sure she'd surprised the shy man when she threw her arms around him and cried into his chest.

After that she spent a good amount of time studying. She'd procured the books from Remus, who'd kept all of his texts from his time at Hogwarts. If she wasn't cooking, she was always found in her bedroom or on the couch, books surrounding her and chewing on the end of a quill.

As each day passed, Hermione got to see just what kind of man Sirius was and she couldn't have been happier to have her wand.

He was a right player!

The very night they learned the date of James' service, a buxom blonde showed up whisking Sirius away for a night on the town. And the next morning Hermione was making breakfast for Remus, Sirius, and a redhead. Not to mention she had to place a silencing spell up, when the moans of Sirius and his _company_ had leaked out into the rest of the flat.

Remus had tried apologizing for his scoundrel of a friend, obviously having heard the overzealous couple. But Hermione was quick to shush him before he could say anything, declaring it was better than him flying into a rage and possibly hurting himself.

The day before the funeral, Hermione sat on the couch with a scroll of parchment in her lap and a book hovering in front of her face as she studiously took notes. She had stayed out of Remus and Sirius' way for good reason. While they hid their emotions well, Hermione knew that tomorrow was weighing heavily on the both of them.

She felt it too, maybe not as severe, but her heart was still aching.

Hermione's face snapped up when her Arithmancy notes were snatched away from her lap and in their place laid Sirius Black's head. She raised a dark brow and watched as his nose wrinkled in distaste as he scanned the parchment.

"Ech, Arithmancy," he said, throwing it carelessly to the floor. "Why would you be studying that, hm?"

"Is it a crime to want options?" she asked, pulling on a strand of his well-groomed hair. It was obvious he had just showered and if his clothes said anything, he would be going out again tonight. She'd pulled on his hair to get him to move, but Sirius blatantly ignored the hint. Hermione sighed. "So, what's the name of today's flavor?"

She didn't even try to hide her dislike for his debauchery and he had the gall to grin up at her. "Sally, or no wait- Sandy?" his grin faltered as he frowned in thought. "Or maybe it's Barbara?"

Hermione snorted, very unladylike, and shook her head. "Really?"

His grin was back within moments. "Aw... You jealous, 'Mione?"

The nickname made her bristle but she barked out a laugh. "Jealous?" she looked down at him incredulously. "What do I have to be jealous about? I have no romantic feelings for you, Sirius."

A black perfectly shaped eyebrow raised disbelievingly at that and she looked pointedly at the Arithmancy book levitating in front of her. Her notes were currently on the floor, but that didn't mean she couldn't focus on her reading. Hermione could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare look at him. Not because what she said was a lie. It wasn't. She didn't have romantic feelings for him, that didn't mean she didn't care for him. Hermione cared a great deal for Sirius. Just as she did Remus...

"I don't believe that."

Sirius' tone was soft but determined. He didn't believe a word she said and that's what made her look back down, mouth open to disagree. The gentle tap on the front door interrupted her and she glared at it. "You better get that," she told him.

Time passed, mere minutes, and the gentle tap on the door turned into incessant knocking. Sirius didn't move, until a woman's voice from out in the hall called his name. He jumped up from the couch with grace, fixing his clothes and running his hands through his shoulder length black hair.

"You look fine," Hermione rolled her eyes.

He looked at her for a second, before leaning down and shocking her with a peck on the cheek. "Don't wait up, love."

_**/-/-/-/**_

Hermione had been hesitant to go to the service. But Remus assured her it would be fine, that Lily had wanted her to come. Whether or not Lily wanted to hex her still remained to be seen.

The Potter's home was full of people, a sea of black with a constant buzz of stories about James Potter flittering around. Some people were laughing at memories, others crying. A couple people had walked up to her, shook her hand and asked her questions. While she wished she could just ignore them, she tried her best to be civil and supply answers to their curiosity.

She had only seen Lily Potter once and that was back at the cemetery. She'd been easy enough to sort from the rest, her mane of fiery red hair standing out amongst the crowd. Hermione had even caught a glimpse of Harry, but after that... nothing.

The burial hadn't had the same atmosphere the Potter's household was currently sporting. It had been a somber and tearful occasion, made even more daunting and dreary as a light rain started to fall onto all of the guests. Hermione had been in the back of the crowd, alone as she listened to the vicar and watched Remus trying to comfort a distraught Lily. She didn't cast a water repelling charm, nor a warming spell, instead letting the elements assault her with the wet and cold.

She'd been highly surprised when the warmth of a jacket was placed over her shoulders, held in place by two large hands. A glance over her shoulder was all it took to relax her and she slid her arms into Sirius' jacket, while he held an umbrella over their heads.

In her moment of grief she let herself lean against the man she'd come to know as a player with deep anger issues. And yet, she felt most comfortable with him. Even as her heart beat ridiculously fast in her chest whenever he was near.

They had separated when everyone walked back to the house and Hermione tried her best to stay out of the way.

Somehow she found herself in the kitchen with a cup of pumpkin juice when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and turned around, only to feel her heart plummet.

Dark red hair held up in a bun and striking green eyes she shared with the child in her arms stood in front of her. Lily's eyes were glassy and rimmed in red from the countless of hours she spent crying, no doubt. But her lips were in a wobbly smile that seemed truly genuine.

"Hermione, right?" Lily asked, shifting Harry to the other hip. Hermione only got a small nod in before the other witch threw herself at her in a tight, one-armed hug.

Hermione felt her breathing accelerate, the ache in her heart more pronounced as she returned the embrace and closed her eyes from the onslaught of tears. An anguished puff of air left her lips and her body started to shake, just as Lily's. "I'm so sorry," Hermione's voice sounded small and the crack made it all the more pitiful, but she couldn't stop it. She'd ruined this woman's life and it was finally unfolding before her.

"No," Lily said firmly, pulling back and shaking her head. Her hand wrapped around Hermione's wrist. "No, Hermione. Do not blame yourself," tears streamed down the redheaded witch's face and Hermione was sure her own face reflected the same. "I begged James... I begged him not to go out," Hermione nodded as Lily stared her in the eye, trying to make her understand.

"But if it weren't for me-"

"If it weren't for you Harry and I would be dead," Lily gestured to the boy on her hip with a slight lift. "James knew-" her voice cracked and she raised her free hand to wipe at the slew of tears. "James knew what could happen."

Hermione nodded and Lily led her over to the dining table, covered in comfort food, to sit down. Hermione sniffled and quietly thanked the stranger who handed her and Lily a handkerchief on his way passed them.

Hermione fixed her eyes on Harry as he uttered something unintelligible, her lips curving slightly at the corners. It was most definitely odd seeing him sitting in his mothers lap, a mere one year old, when the last time she really set eyes on him he'd been seventeen and fighting for his life. Hermione could only hope the Order was vigilant in finding the Horcruxes so something like that could never come to pass.

She had changed things considerably, but things never usually went as according to plan.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked softly, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked back and forth between mother and son, hesitant. But biting her lip, she nodded.

Harry shook his head and uttered 'no', not wanting to part from his mum. However, Lily soothed him with a few words and settled him on Hermione's lap, trailing a finger down her son's cheek and forcing a smile for him. Harry swiveled his head around to look at Hermione, his bottom lip trembling for only a moment before he snuggled into her left arm and picked up the side of her jacket – Sirius' jacket – and covered himself with a laugh.

It was infectious enough to draw a chuckle from each witch and the two shared a look. Hermione became fascinated as Harry studied the cloth of Sirius' jacket, seeming to think it was something special before he started to chew on it, being otherwise entertained as he leaned back against her.

"Where I'm from," Hermione glanced up to see how many people were around, before she divulged privy information. "He has a scar, right here," she pressed a gentle touch to Harry's forehead. "Shaped like a bolt of lightning."

Lily inhaled a shuttering breath. "You'll have to tell me about that sometime."

Hermione looked Lily Potter in the eye. "I will," she promised.

_**/-/-/-/**_

It wasn't long before Lily was swept away by other guests offering their condolences and Hermione snuck away from the crowd.

She tip-toed up the stairs, trying to find a place to hide away for a little while until either Sirius or Remus found her to go home. She would have left already, but she didn't want to be alone. Walking up to the first door on the right, she went to knock on the door to check it's vacancy, but before she could do anything it flew open. The bottom of her black dress ruffled around her knees from the force of it and she looked up quickly into the sullen face of Sirius Black.

Her throat got thick at the sight of him, cheeks wet and eyes red.

He'd been crying.

"Sirius?" she stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm.

His reaction startled her, he pulled her into the bathroom shoved her against the door and kissed her open mouth with a bruising force that made her whimper.

Hermione's heart jack-hammered in her chest as he pulled back and looked down at her, some sort of battle playing out behind his eyes. She knew her mouth was hanging open like a gaping fish, and she was sure her eyes were comically wide. Hermione's chest heaved and her mind was rattled with confusion.

She watched Sirius slowly lean down, his lips gently pressing to her jaw. So gentle this time she could feel the softness of his lips and the wetness from his tears. He made a short trail to her mouth, a shuddering breath leaving her when his tongue lightly licked her bottom lip, then suckled it between his own. Her hands, that she just noticed lying on his chest, grasped his shirt. Stuck between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

A knock on the door shocked them both into the here and now. Sirius regarded her intensely, his eyes significantly darker than before with an emotion she couldn't interpret. He stepped back quickly, averting his eyes and checking himself out in the mirror. And Hermione more than willingly moved away from the only exit when he was ready to leave.

Once he was gone, though, she locked herself in and slid down to the floor with a hand over her chest. She was breathing hard and her stomach was in knots.

_What the bloody hell was that? _

The kiss had been unexpected. Unforeseen and absolutely, staggeringly wonderful.

Merlin, help her.

_**/-/-/-/**_

She watched him leave hand-in-hand with some amply figured brunette. His hand on her arse, as she wrapped her body around him and they disapparated to a more private location. She sighed as the curtain fell back into place, turning around to come face-to-face with Remus.

She felt as if she disappointed him, by the knowing look in his eye. "Want to go home?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head. No, she didn't want to go home. Because that's probably where Sirius took his piece of tail. And he'd most likely forget a silencing charm. Again.

"I think I want to stay and help Lily clean up," as she said it she started piling up forgotten plates. Only a couple people were left, less than a dozen, so she didn't see the harm in getting an early start on clean up.

Remus nodded and then began helping her quietly. With each second that passed she tried willing away the ache forming in her chest. An ache that would only lead her to a broken heart.

**TBC.**

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, you really are too good to me. I think I've been waiting to get to this chapter ever since I started writing this and now it's here! Woot!

I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are as lovely as ever!


End file.
